


A meeting in a forest.

by ACSkywalker



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACSkywalker/pseuds/ACSkywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting a someone as strange as a Dragon priestess isn't that strange when you can go anywhere in Reality. Though when she almost burns your eyebrows off then collapses things are left slightly confused. Oneshot. Though there may be one more chapter if enjoyed and like enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A meeting in a forest.

A bright sunny day in a brightly lit forest was disturbed by three men appearing out of thin air, starting a heated argument the very same second.  
"Where the actual fuck are we? I thought we were going to that dragon world."

"That's what I thought. Ludaquis where the fuck are we? One second we're on track heading straight through the aether, then you grab us and we end up here." The object of the two taller teen look alikes with glowing purple eyes then replied, "I just figured that you two would rather not see something that looked akin to Galafrey the day it burnt." The second tallest of the trio who was wearing a dirty white cloak over a black leather jacket; his expression changed from one of irritation to a look halfway between concerned and contemplative.

"It's only one planet, how could you have seen or even sensed it?"

"Marcus, it's not that far fetched. I felt something as well, but I had no idea what it could have been. I've got a feeling that Ludaquis is right though. The energy displacement was terrifying."

"Are you sure, AC? If you're right I'm gonna go shoot the dick off the shithead who did this." As Marcus finished, a giant column of fire erupted out of thin air right in the middle of the three. They all instantly jumped out of the way. The flames died down, leaving behind a girl who instantly collapsed unconscious between the three. She was blonde and was wearing what looked like what had once been the robes of a priestess, but now looked more like rags. The red and gold robes now coated in ash made the girl look pitiful and sad.

"Now what?"

"Well, Ludaquis, now we wait and watch this girl. If she's one of us she's having the worst dream of her life. Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who has to watch her?" Asked Marcus.

"You're on!"shouted Ludaquis. AC shrugged his shoulders, then the three chanted together. "Rock, paper, scissors!"

"Fuck! So I'm watching her. How the hell do you two always know exactly which one I'm going to pick?" AC muttered the last part to himself as he walked over to the girl, knelt down and picked her up, bridal style.

"Where are we going to set up camp?"

"Well let's find a sheltered spot."

"This way!" Ludaquis yelled as he ran off randomly through the forest. AC and Marcus grinned, then followed their friend through the forest. They stopped at the foot of a huge oak tree. Looking up, AC and Marcus were able to see Ludaquis trying to sneak up on a pigeon, which looked at Ludaquis intently for a second before flying off.

"Marcus could you do your thing and make us a tree house here?"

"I think I can do that. It's definitely large enough." Said Marcus, placing his hand on the tree. As he did so, branches sprouted almost randomly and the tree writhed and squirmed for a few seconds before settling in a different shape to before. Now there was a small house that appeared to be growing out of the higher parts of the tree. Marcus grinned, then held his hand against the tree again briefly.

"Now we have the closest thing to a bed base that I could make, provided you remembered the sleeping bags." Said Marcus looking back at AC.

"Obviously I remembered the sleeping bags." Said AC jumping to the small ledge jutting out from in front of the door. He ducked through the small doorway and walked through into a smallish room. AC walked to one of the corners and placed the girl on the bed that rapidly grew from the floor. Then he pulled the strap of his backpack over his shoulder, opened the bag and reached into it, his arm going in all the way to his shoulder. He then pulled out a pillow and sleeping bag. "Do you think we should change her clothes?"

"No idea." Replied Marcus, shrugging his shoulders and pulling his travel bag off and dropping it to the floor with a loud thunk.

"Well..." AC looked at the girl in her tattered and torn clothes, reaching into his bag again. Pulling out one of his spare shirts and some other clothes, he closed his eyes and concentrated for a second. When he opened his eyes time had frozen. Working quickly, AC stripped the girl down to her underwear, though he was surprised to see the bindings around her chest instead of a regular bra. The bindings where burnt and starting to unravel so AC quickly pulled the shirt over her head. A few moments later he closed his eyes and time started moving again. The girl was now dressed in clean clothes and asleep in the sleeping bag.

"So what do we do now?" asked Ludaquis as he pulled a small gas cooker out of his bag and started it up. Then the rain started.

"Well what the hell? I thought it was sunny out?"

"Apparently the weather changes faster than normal here."

"Evidently. Well let's cook something. I'm starving! What did we bring with from the last place we visited?"

"Well," said Marcus opening his large backpack, "I've only got snacks from that convenience store. You?"  
AC looked into his bag again then vanished to his waist into the bag. "Well... What about the meat in our fridge?"

"You brought the fridge?!" Marcus shouted at AC.

"Why not? You never know when you might need something refrigerated. Like beer or some wine."

"Wine?" AC just shrugged his shoulders as he extracted himself from his bag, holding some rolls and minute steaks."So who's cooking? You or Ludaquis?"

"Like hell Marcus is cooking! I'm gonna cook!" Ludaquis pretty much shouted before the other two both shushed him and pointed at the sleeping girl.

"Try not to wake her up moron. From the state of her clothes I'd say she went through hell or was in combat before she Walked." said Marcus holding up a piece of burnt cloth.

"I think she came from Domino. The battle that must have occurred there would have to have been harsh to leave her in this state before she Walked." Said AC in a curious tone.

"We were attacked by witches." said a tired voice from behind the three men. The three Walkers turned to face her and gave her look of slight shock. The dim purple glow of Ludaquis' eyes was slightly terrifying as the ripple pattern seemed to spin. Then she looked to the other two, searching for more normal looking eyes or a familiar face; she found none. AC's eyes were scarlet after activating his Mangekyou Sharingan, the strange spinning pattern in his piercing eyes seemed to make his eyes seem deeper then she expected. Marcus had the closest to normal eyes.That's not to say they were normal, there were strange, green, vein like tendrils running from the edges of his eyes to the edges of the irises. The girl scrambled back trying to get away from the three men.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you."

"What happened to your eyes?"

"Huh?" AC blinked and the Sharingan was gone, showing AC's moss green eyes. "We were checking just to make sure that you weren't any threat to us."  
It was at this point that the girl noticed that her clothes had been changed.

"What happened to my clothes?!"

"We changed them. Your old clothes were fucked."

"What? What do you mean by fucked?"

"They were completely destroyed. Let's just go with that explanation. I'm not in the mood to explain that to anyone." said Marcus standing and walking to the door. AC looked at the girl with a kind smile. The girl looked at him with an expression AC couldn't place.

"What is your name?"

"I will tell you if you tell me who you are and where I am."

"Fair enough. My name is Alexander Skywalker also known as AC. The guy with the purple eyes is Ludaquis Pan and the tall guy who just left is Marcus Ironwood. As for where we are... I actually don't know as we haven't met any locals so I'm not sure what the locals call this planet."

"Locals? Aren't you from around here? This looks like an old house."

"Nope. Marcus formed this house about twenty minuets after you almost burned our eyebrows off. Now you have avoided my question. What is your name?" The girl looked taken aback for a second before saying, "I'm Belinda Drake. A dragon priestess from Domino." As she said this AC's eyes widened for a second.

"You're a priestess? That explains the weird ass robes. Are you okay? I know you just had a rather strange vision. We all did."

"What do you mean?"

"It would seem our kind all have visions of our death the first time we use our ability to travel between universes."

"What do you mean by 'our' kind?"

"The race to which you and I belong. We call ourselves World Walkers. So far though other then the three you see now, we've only met six others including you."

"So are you saying we are dying out?"

"Not necessarily, actually I think that we are a new species to existence." Then there was a burning smell from behind AC there was a crashing sound then Marcus shouted something that sounded something like, "You fucking retard. How the fuck did you manage to burn the meat all the way through?" Though most was a bit garbled.

"I'll be back in a second Linda." Said AC standing quickly before walking quickly backwards to the area where the other two were cooking. The closer he got the stronger the smell of burning meat. Belinda followed AC, curious about the shouting. Marcus was standing over a stove that was smoking far too much for its size. AC waved his hand and the smoke dissipated reveling the most burnt lumps of meat imaginable. AC pulled an oversized hunting knife out of a sheath on the back of his waist and cut through the lump, the meat was black all the way through.

"How the fuck did you mange to burn the inside of the meat as well it's just charcoal now."  
AC poked the meat and closed his eyes. The meat started to change, it regained its pink colour. However one of the pieces of meat didn't change much it changed a little the black didn't even change.

"Ludaquis you are eating the dead one." Said AC pulling some plates out of his backpack. Marcus quickly picked up each of the four pieces of meat and placed them on the plate.

"Eat Linda. You look starving." said Marcus offering her a piece of meat. She took it and started nibbling at the edges for a second before she took a huge bite out of the piece of meat an quickly devoured the piece, long before the others had even started. Though all this got from the others was a raised eyebrow from AC. As soon as the three men had finished eating they stood one by one and walked off to do their own pre-set jobs leaving Linda sitting somewhat bewildered in the middle of the room. AC walked back through the room and gestured to Linda.

"Come here, Linda. I want to show you something rather interesting."  
Linda stood quietly and walked to AC who held out his hand to her. She tentatively took his hand, then he closed his eyes and they were suddenly in the highest branches of the tree. AC then pointed up at the sky.

"This is one of the most beautiful night sky's I've seen in almost thirty years."  
Linda looked slightly shocked at the last thing he said.

"Thirty years ago? You don't look that old. How old are you?"

"Me? I'm about 218."

"What? You look about 20."

"I'm not even the oldest. Marcus is slightly older than me. He's about 225. Ludaquis is only about 215. So we're all actually old men. How old are you?"

"I'm only about 22."

"Do you see any constellations?"

"Not really." As Linda said this she shivered as a freezing wind blew through the tree tops. She grabbed and hugged AC. This got AC to look at her again then realised why she hugged him.

"You must be freezing my bad sorry." Then they were suddenly back inside the dwelling. Which was surprisingly warm.

"Why is it so warm in here?"

"Marcus usually gets the plants we use to sleep in to generate everything that will make sleeping easier and as comfortable as possible."

"How long have you three been traveling?"

"Together?"

"I suppose yes."

"About 170 years with Ludaquis and only about 120 years with Marcus. We've been through some strange things and almost fought in two wars. I personally refuse to fight in another pointless war. I'd also like to avoid too much conflict."

"What where you before you started traveling?" This got a surprised look from AC.

"I was a peace keeper known as a Jedi."

"Why aren't you anymore?"

"They died at the end of a gigantic war. There were only only eight of us that I know of when the war ended."

"How many were there before then?"

"There used to be thousands of us." After this AC stopped talking and his eyes took a hard presence to them. "I'm going to bed. See you when I wake. It may take some time. If you need any food there should be some somewhere in my backpack. Rest well Linda." With that AC walked through an archway and vanished. From what Linda saw it looked like the floor ate AC. Then she was left alone in what it seemed that the other three had designated as her room. The bed she'd woken up on was directly behind her. Seeing as she nothing else to do she decided to follow the example of the other three and went to bed.


End file.
